


Sword Dancer

by LaraCaldin



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, Seduction, Seductive Kouen, Sword Dancing, Tattoos, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: (F/N) is a dancer living in Sindria. She dances for the King and his guest, the First Prince of Kou: Ren Kouen.For the Prince, the Sword Dancer is a pleasant surprise.





	Sword Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> so tirrrrreeeddddd -_- but i had to finish this ^^  
> hope you will like it and don't forget to comment ^^

    -Prince Kouen, said Sinbad, another drink? 

    -I don’t mind, answered the red haired with an absent tone.

A maid with a tray came closer and gave him a glass of wine. Kouen was bored to death. This party that the king Sinbad had organized wasn’t the one of his taste. He came here three days ago with his two brothers in order to meet the king Sinbad. He didn’t really like this arrogant and uninteresting king, but it was a diplomatic mission… After the meeting, the king Sinbad revealed to Kouen and his brothers that he had organized a party in their honour. Only Kouha was extremely pleased by the idea. He is the one who dragged his two elder brothers to the party in order to have fun together. Koumei quickly escaped of course. He hated the crowd and loud noises… Kouen looked at Kouha. He was surrounded by beautiful women who laughed at his jokes. The first prince sighed: at least, Kouha was having fun unlike his older brother. This one was forced to sit next to Sinbad who ignored him and laughed with one of the dancer. Kouen glared one last time at his little brother, hoping for him to notice that he was bored. But Kouha was still laughing with the women around him. _I hope something interesting will happen,_ silently prayed the prince. 

You were nervous as you watched yourself into the mirror. You looked wonderful in your dancer outfit. You wore a long red skirt opened to the sides and a simple fabric band that covered your breast. You had golden jewels on your wrists, your ankles, your ears and in your (H/C) hairs. Your black tattoos formed elegant Chinese ink arabesque along your arms to your back where the lines formed a pair of dragon wings. Your tattoos were your greatest pride and you smiled as you trailed your fingers along the dark lines. You looked into your (E/C) eyes and inhale; 

    -Alright, you said to yourself, let’s go. 

It has been a while since Sinbad had noticed that Kouen was bored. The king of Sindria was annoyed: he had tried a few times to entertain the prince, but this one was a cold one. He didn’t know what to do… Kouen was looking at the dancers on the stage. He found those women good but nothing more. He had seen way much better dances in his land. Suddenly, the dancers left the stage and a woman moved forward. Kouen’s gaze locked on her as the light of the lanterns revealed her body. She was beautiful, more than any others dancers that he had saw until now. He was especially impressed by the black tattoos on her arms. It wasn’t something usual to see a tattooed woman. She smiled playfully and lifted something up. It was a sword. Kouen was surprised and pleased to see that the sword came from the Kou Empire. The woman gracefully moved her arm while she traced circles in the air with the sword. Her moves were gracious and hypnotic. She was turning on herself, jumping high above the ground, her body moving with the music. Her hairs were flying around her and her jewels made soft noises. The red clothes, the wild hairs, the black marks and the sword made him think about a powerful tiger. A noble and strong animal. It fit her well. This dance was a way for this young woman to brought out the warrior inside of her and the sword was an extension of herself, a part of her soul. His eyes never left the woman. She grinned, she looked very happy to dance like this. She felt free. He smiled too. Her joy was contagious. Sinbad noticed the smile of Kouen and sighed in relief. Kouen was in another world, a world with only him and the hypnotic dancer. The music suddenly stopped and the dance as well. The dancer smiled and bowed as the crowd cheered her. When she turned in his direction, his heart stopped beating a few seconds and he froze. Her (E/C) eyes met his and, once again, he couldn’t help but to compared her as a wild tiger. She smiled and bowed in front of him and the king Sinbad. He applauded like the others watchers and smiled back. She blushed a little and went back with the others dancers. 

Your heart beat loud in your chest. Ja’far just came to you to tell you that the prince Kouen wanted to meet you. You found the prince quite handsome it’s true, but you also found him a bit intimating. You came closer to him. You realized that he was even more handsome from this distance. You quickly looked at the king Sinbad. He was flirting with a dancer of course. You sighed silently and came closer. 

    -Pr-prince Kouen? You asked with a hesitant tone. 

He looked at you and you could have sworn that you saw a strange spark in his eyes… He smiled when he saw you. 

    -Come closer, he said. 

You obeyed. You were a bit used to this: as a dancer of Sindria, the king Sinbad had tried to flirt with you more than once. But the prince was different from the king. First, he was sober and two, you for some reason preferred to be with him than Sinbad. You stopped at few centimetres of him. _Close enough,_ you thought. Seems like the prince wasn’t thinking the same. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer. He made sat on his lap. 

    -Better, he said with a playful smirk. 

You blushed heavily but you smiled back. You didn’t want to give him the pleasure to fluster you. 

    -Now we can talk, he said, what’s your name, sword dancer? 

    -My name is (F/N) my lord.

    -That’s a nice name. Where do you come from (F/N)? 

You hesitated. His gaze was intense, it was hard to focus. You smiled softly. 

    -Kou… I come from Kou.

    -Really? I should have knew it, there’s only in our country that the most beautiful flowers bloom isn’t it?

You blushed even more and chuckled. 

    -Maybe… I never paid attention…

    -So (F/N), what are you doing here? 

    -I travel a lot. I wanted to stay in Sindria a little; this is a nice place…

You were a bit amused to chat with him like that. You always had a very different picture of Kouen. You always saw him as a bossy and a bit tyrannical man. But the Kouen in front of you was curious and he still had this strange spark in his eyes. You felt good talking to him even if you were on his lap. 

\- your dance was beautiful, he finally said, I never seen something like this before. 

\- thank you my lord.

\- Where did you learn to swing a sword like that? 

You laughed a bit. 

    -Well that’s a funny story. When I was a child, I found a sword one day. I don’t know why, I was moving naturally with it. So I started dancing with it and I became a dancer. 

    -That’s quite a story indeed, I like it. You are very interesting (F/N). 

    -I hope it’s a compliment my lord, you said with a smile. 

    -It is. You are the only think interesting tonight. 

    -I’m honoured, my lord. 

He moved his fingers to your hand put his fingers on your tattoos. You shivered at the touch. 

    -And this tattoo? He asked as he moved his fingers along the black lines, where does it come from? 

    -Hum… I…

You couldn’t focus because of his touch. The fingers were moving up to your shoulder. 

    -It’s… because it looks like the wind. 

    -The wind?

    -Y-yes… I want to be as free as the wind. 

His left hand now rest on the top of your back.

    -Hum… and the wings? Those means freedom too? 

The hand softly came back to your shoulder and rest on your neck.

    -Y-yes… it means f-freedom too… because one day, I hope I will open my wings and fly to freedom. 

He smiled. Suddenly, his hand behind your neck pulled you closer. You face was just at a few centimetres from his. _Great,_ you thought, _it was already hard to focus._

    -What do you think if I free you (F/N)? He whispered. 

You couldn’t answer. Your mind was a mess. He was too close, you couldn’t do anything else than stared into his red eyes. Taking your silence as a yes, he closed the space between the two of you. His kiss was soft yet you could feel his dominance. You almost forgot to breathe for a moment. You closed your eyes and kissed back. You feel him smirk and his hands slowly caressed your back. It was from far the best things you ever lived. You forgot the world around you and only focus on this hypnotising man. When he broke the kiss, you opened your (E/C) eyes to meet his red ones. 

    -(F/N), he said, your place is not here. Do you want to come back to Kou with me and to stay with me? 

    -Yes my lord. 


End file.
